Memories
by becksgirl
Summary: This is just a few fluffy memories of Tori and Becks relationship, plus some present time fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own Victorious**

* * *

><p>I smiled at my handsome boyfriend who was standing opposite me talking to Andre and Robbie. He smiled back, and swept a hand through his gorgeous hair. There were so many things I loved about him, his comforting arms that wrapped around me on bad days, his unique smell of aftershave and shampoo that filled my nose and made my heart beat a little faster, his big hands that my smaller hands seemed to fit perfectly in, his soft gentle kisses, or his full-on, make you wanna scream make-out sessions, his light touches that made my skin scorch and his understanding laid-back personality. Being with him was like breathing, natural and easy. Sure we had had some minor fights, but we always apologized to each other before the day came to an end. We just got on so well together, his face was the first and last that popped into my thoughts each day. I know people say that there boyfriends or husbands are there everything, but I mean it, he is my everything. He is the first person I want to tell good news to, or the first person I want to talk to when something bad happens, I need to and want to be around him every day, and every kiss we share feels like the best I've ever had. I have had a few boyfriends in the past, but none of them came anywhere close to the way he made me feel. When we touched electricity coursed through my veins, when we kissed my mind went into this pleasurable fuzzy mess, his voice still made me go weak in the knees, and whenever I spoke to him I still got those butterflies in my stomach. Sometimes people would ask me how I got so lucky to get him, and I'd reply, 'I have no idea'.<p>

I was brought back to reality by him calling my name, "Tori? Hello? Anyone there?"

I shook my head and smiled at him, "Sorry, just thinking. What were you saying?"

He smiled back and offered me his hand, "Want to dance?"

I looked at him with fake shock, "Me? Dance! I don't dance." I joked.

He chuckled one of his sexy throat chuckles, "Okay, fine by me, I'll just go ask that cute blond over there." He teased pointed at some random girl.

"Pftt! No way buddy!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto our second annual Prome dance floor. A slow song started and he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me so close that I could taste his breath on my tongue. I snaked my arms around his neck and leaned my head on his shoulder. We just swayed to the beat of the music, enjoying being in each others arms. When the song ended we pulled away just enough so I could touch his lips with mine softly. He deepened the kiss a bit before pulling away and planting a kiss on my cheek. Suddenly a very familiar song played over the loud speakers. I recognized my voice singing the first song I had written by myself.

"Hey, isn't this your song?" he asked me.

"No, it's our song." I said simply.

He had a very confused look on his face, "Our? I don't remember writing it."

I blushed a little, "It was before we started dating, I kind of, well, um, wrote it to you."

He smiled, "Makes sense. I remember you writing it and the day you sung it…"

_***flashback***_

Here I was running around, trying to come up with a song for my song writing class, this time Andre couldn't help me. Its not that he didn't want to, he couldn't, he was practically swamped with work for this terms musical. When I asked him how to write a song, he told me it had to come from my heart, and that I needed inspiration. Easy, enough right? Nope not when you have no inspiration. And plus things were pretty hectic in my little social life at the moment, Beck had dumped Jade for some mystery reason, and by Beck doing that he single-handedly signed my death warrant. I tried to stay out of Jade-zillas war path, but it was pretty difficult. She had blamed me for her break-up, and had accused me for being the mystery reason for Becks sudden change of heart. Apparently I had tempted Beck with my flirtatious hair flicking and my annoying bubbly personality- her words not mine. I mean I had always found Beck attractive, sweet, sensitive, awesome, amazing, - wait stop my train of thoughts, is it just me or did my thoughts become strange? I mean Beck is a friend and nothing more, **right!** My strange thoughts were interrupted by the boy himself, as he plonked down next to me, and looked at my empty music sheets.

"Nothing yet?"

"Nope. Nada. Zip. I've run dry." I tried to look him in the eyes but I just couldn't, due to the thoughts that I had recently thought.

"When is it due?"

"Oh, only next month, but I want to get it done because I'm in the musical." Okay you must be thinking if it's only due in a month, why am I freaking out? Well you see I have this thing where I need to get everything sorted out before I forget to do them…

"You still have time. Chill Tori, you'll get it done." He playfully ruffled my hair, which made me go all weak and wobbly at the knees.

"Listen, do you want to hang out after school,"

I cut him off, "I don't think that's a good idea if I value my life, Beck"

He looked hurt, and then put on his best puppy-dog face, a face he had learnt I can't resist.

"Fine, Beck, Fine." I gave in, can you blame me?

Over the next few weeks Beck and I had been hanging out a lot, we had become really close, talking on the phone until late at night about stupid things. And my feelings for Beck had really grown, I saw him in a new light, a sort of soft romantic light. I realized just how happy he made me feel, and I often found myself daydreaming about kisses and his arms around my waist. I just couldn't figure out how he felt, I had been dropping a few hints here and there, like an accidental brush of our hands, or much more intimate hugs, but for the love of me I couldn't get any sort of reaction out of him, that is when I had decided what my song was going to be about my feelings for him, hopefully he wouldn't get confused and think they were meant for another boy.

I was busy going over the words of my song in my head, when Beck came up behind me and rested his hand on my shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

I was just about to reply to him when a flustered looking man grabbed me by my arm and pushed me onto the stage. I gave him a weird look, walked over to the microphone and spoke into it, "Hey I'm Tori and this song is for someone, its called crush." As I said those words, I spotted Beck in the crowd and looked my eyes on his, he gave me a smile and a thumbs up, the music started and I started to sing.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
>Something happened for the first time<br>Deep inside  
>It was a rush<br>What a rush  
>'Cause the possibility<br>That you would ever feel the same way  
>About me<br>It's just too much  
>Just too much<em>

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized  
>So mesmerized<br>And I've just got to know

_[chorus:]__  
>Do you ever think<br>When you're all alone  
>All that we could be?<br>Where this thing could go?  
>Am I crazy or falling in love?<br>Is it real or just another crush?  
>Do you catch a breath<br>when I look at you?  
>Are you holding back<br>Like the way I do?  
>'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away<br>But I know this crush ain't going  
>Away<br>Going away_

Has it ever crossed your mind  
>When we're hanging,<br>Spending time, boy, are we just friends?  
>Is there more?<br>Is there more? (Is there more)  
>See it's a chance we've gotta take<br>'Cause I believe that we can make this  
>Into something that'll last<br>Last forever  
>Forever<p>

_[chorus]_

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>(Why do I keep running)<br>All I ever think about is you  
>(All I ever think about)<br>You got me hypnotized  
>(Hypnotized)<br>So mesmerized  
>(mesmerized)<br>And I've just got to know

Do you ever think (ever think)  
>When your all alone (all alone)<br>All that we could be,  
>Where this thing could go (goooo)<br>Am I crazy or falling in love, (crazy)  
>Is this real or just another crush (another crush)<br>Do you catch a breath,  
>When I look at you,<br>Are you holding back,  
>Like the way I do,<br>Cause' I'm tryin tryin to walk away,  
>But I know this crush aint' going<br>Away (this crush ain't)  
>Going away (goin' away)<br>Going away (when you're all alone  
>All that we could be,<br>Where this thing could go (going awayyyy)  
>Going away<p>

I finished my song and looked at Beck, who had a sort of look on his face as if he just realized something.

_***end flashback***_

The song ended and Beck brought his lips back to mine. He broke apart after a second and asked, "So is this real or just another crush?"

I chuckled and gave him a quick kiss, "Beck Oliver, I am totally and utterly in love with you." It was the first time I had told him I loved him. I knew I did, my feelings for Beck were way past a simple crush, I needed him like I needed oxygen to survive, without him I wouldn't be me, there was parts of me that I didn't know of and Beck helped bring them out, he completed me, I really feel as if he is my soul mate as if we were meant to be. His personality matched mine so well and we practically shone together, wherever we went people would compliment us on being the 'perfect' couple. I know things about Beck that no one , not even Jade knows about, like how he gets so nervous before an audition that he cant even sleep the night before, and so many other things. Beck is definitely one of the things I can't live without, if I could I would give my heart to him, because I know he will keep it safe.

He smiled my favorite smile, one full of mischief, happiness and a slight tinge of cockiness, "I love you too, Tori Vega, my heart is yours forever and always." He leaned in and gave me one of his make you wanna scream kisses, my head quickly turning into an enjoyable fuzzy mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey so this is my new story, it could either be a one-shot, or prehaps a multi-chap, where we see various memories of Beck and Toris relationship such as their first kiss, date etc. Just tell me what you want. <strong>

**I cant update until next week, coz I'm going on a school camp, but when I come back there better be 5 review or more or else I'm not gonna update and keep this as a one-shot.**

**Becksgirl out! =]**


	2. 1st Date

**Hey! So i had the sudden urge tio write some Bori fluff! Its another memory! If u guys have a request or sumthing leave it in a review! Tell me what memory u wanna see!**

**Disclaimer: No, it aint mine!**

**-Becksgirl **

* * *

><p>I watched, from Tori's bed, as she applied mascara onto her long, thick eyelashes, then she put lip-gloss on her soft, pouty lips. I stretched out on her bed, closing my eyes, trying to doze off for a few minutes before we went out with our friends. We had had a busy afternoon; we spent the whole of it working on a script for Sikowitz class. After about twenty seconds of sleep, I felt the bed dip as Tori sat down, it squeaked a little as she crawled over to me and snuggled into my into my embrace. She pushed her face in the crook of my neck, nuzzling me. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her small frame, and pulled her closer, entwining our legs together. I could have fallen asleep right then and there, if it wasn't for somebody who was kissing my neck softly. She stopped her kisses suddenly, and it felt like she took a deep breath, then let out a sigh of satisfaction.<p>

"Did you just sniff me?" I asked bewildered.

"No, why would I do that! I'm not some crazy person!" she responded, muffled.

"You so did!"

"Ugh! Fine!"

"Why?" I smirked.

"Not telling."

I shrugged, and pulled away from her, and sitting up, which earned me a very sad look from my precious girlfriend. "Okay, then I won't kiss you. For a month." I crossed my arms, and put on my best cross face, thanking my acting skills.

"You, Beck Oliver, don't play fair." She said as she sat up, and grabbed one of my hands, and began playing with my ring, it was kind of a nervous habit she had, whenever we were with our friends and she got nervous or agitated, she would do it. "I just like your smell okay. It's a comfort smell and it makes me feel safe and happy." She mumbled.

I smiled at her, and she looked down. I hooked my finger under her chin, and brought her face up to my eye level. "What do I smell like?"

"I dunno, you smell like beach sand, and the smell of freshly washed denim jeans that are still damp. You smell like spear-mint gum and cherry lollipops. You smell like aftershave and Beck. You just smell like Beck."

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers softly. "I smell like Beck, interesting. Gonna make your own deodorant and name it Beck. Your slogan can be 'smell like Tori Vegas Beck!' "

She tried to stifle a laugh and frown, "You annoy me. I don't know why I date you."

"Because you love me, and you are mine and I am yours." I said leaned back, "Simple logic my dear, simple logic."

She bit her lip, and then grabbed the front of my shirt and yanked my lips to hers, giving me a rough kiss. "God, do I love you."

"And I love you." And with that I pushed my lips to hers once more. She smiled into our kiss, as she tangled her hands in my hair, trying to pull me closer if that was even possible. I yanked her into my lap, dragging my hands down her sides, she shivered at my touch, and I smirked. After six months of dating, I still had that effect on her and she had a similar effect on me. Like how whenever we were going on a date, I would get so nervous, that I felt nauseous and had to talk myself up. Stupid I know.

"Tooooriiiiii!" A shrill voice ran through out the house. Tori sighed and tried to untangle herself from me, but I wouldn't let her go. She giggled, as I pulled her close, and whispered against her neck. "No, I wont let you go. You're mine."

Suddenly Trina barged into the room, with an angry scowl on her face. Her eyes landed on Tori and I and she pulled a disgusted face. "Ew! How does someone as hot as you make-out with her! I'm much more prettier and a better kisser, wanna test?" she puckered her lips at me.

I had a horrified look on my face, but before I could react, Tori launched herself out of my arms and stood in front of Trina, blocking her from me. "Trina, how many times do I have to tell you to leave my boyfriend alone? _**A-L-O-N-E!**_"

"But Tori! We were taught to share, so we can share Beck!" Trina whined.

"Wait! What! I'm not going to share him! He is not some toy I can pass around he's my fricking boyfriend! Out! Get out now!" Tori shouted as she pushed a complaining Trina out the door, slamming it after her and pushing her back against it, sliding down.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I'm not."

"What?"

"You're hot when you're angry." I felt a pillow collide with my face a few moments later.

"Impossible, I tell you!" Tori said laughing.

"Ah, but that's why you love me baby."

"Most times I question my sanity, and I also ask myself why I date you. Then I remember you're hot, so all your annoying qualities are forgotten."

I feigned hurt. "Aha! So you're only dating me for my looks!"

She got up and cradled my face in her hands, "No, I love you for you, but the handsome face is a definite bonus." She cracked a smile before placing a kiss on my lips.

"We're gonna be late, babe." I mumbled against her lips.

She scrunched up her eyes, and whined, "But I don't wanna go Becky!"

I smiled at my new nickname. "Fine. But you have to deal with an upset Cat on Monday."

"Eh. She's easy, I'll just get her a chocolate." She gave me a cocky smirk, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah, yeah. What 'bout Jade."

Her face dropped and she grabbed hers and mine jackets off the floor, grabbed her purse and rushed out the room, flipping the light off and only stopping at the doorway to throw a smile over her shoulder and ask, "You coming Beck?"

I shook my head laughing, and got up, grabbing her hand on our descend down the stairs and we left in my truck, with an unwanted Trina, and headed for Karaoke Dokie.

XXXXX

Tori and I had arrived a half a hour late, and much to our friends' dismay, we came with Trina. But lucky for us, as soon as she had spotted a few innocent guys, she ditched as claiming that we were 'Bringing down her coolness." Tori just looked at her and shook her head from side to side slowly. After Jade, Tori and Cat sang a really awesome rendition of 'Stereo Heart' we all sat down and chilled for a while before we ordered our food.

"And then my gran, jumped out the car and attacked Beck because she thought he was a real power ranger!" Andre said finishing the story of when we were younger and how he and I would dress up as super heroes, me always the blue ranger, and he a ninja turtle. The girls and Robbie were in a fit of laughter.

In between giggles Tori piped up, "Beck in spandex, I would pay to see that!"

"No, it was a horrible sight! I cant believe my mom let me go out in public like that!" I hid my head in my face, blocking out the traumatizing memories of me in blue spandex, running around and shouting 'Heeyaa!' .

Tori smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek, brushing a stray piece of hair out of my eyes. I smiled at her and leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips.

"Awww! You guys are so cute!" came a remark from Cat, "Hey! You never told us about your first date!"

"And we're not going to." I said.

"Why, was Beck overly cheesy and romantic?" asked Jade. She was okay with me and Tori, I wondered why, but I was just going to keep quiet…

"Yes, he was, but I loved every moment of it."

"Gag."

"Gank"

"Vega."

"West."

"Hi, my names Carl, can I take your order?" asked some dude with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled and winked at Tori, so I cleared my throat, and threw my arm around the back of her chair possessively, and turned to her.

"Want you want babe?" Tori looked at me suspiciously before skimming through her menu again.

"Uh, a coffee shake, and a chicken Cesar salad, please."

The waiter smiled at her and took down the order, "And for you?" he asked rather rudely.

"A coffee shakes and buffalo wings, please."

The guy nodded his head and asked the e others what they wanted.

"Jealous much?" Tori whispered in my ear.

"Pftt… I was not jealous. What you talking 'bout?" I said, trying not to smile.

"You were. The guys no competition to you Beck."

"Okay, so I was jealous. But you have been before."

"What! When!" Tori said loudly, attracting the attention of our friends.

"On our first date!"

"No!"

"Yes,-"

"I feel the story coming on." Said an excited Cat.

"Well…

_**6 months ago, still in Becks POV**_

I had finally built up the courage to ask out Tori. You see two weeks ago she sang a song at the Full Moon Jam, and I was pretty sure that it was directed at me. I don't mean to sound cocky or anything, but it described all the things we had been doing lately, like phone calls until late at night and we had been hanging around a lot . I had broken things off with Jade two months prior, because we were constantly fighting, and contrary to popular belief, not because I had been secretly harboring feelings for Tori. Sure I found her pretty with her brown hair and deep brown eyes, and her I just adored her personality and loved hanging out with her. And lately I had strange feelings develop for her and I had the sudden urge to kiss her whenever we were together, but I didn't want her to think of me as some weird dude who just out of the blue kisses her.

So that's why I was currently pacing the hallway in front of her locker, going over the words that I had carefully picked out, over and over again, stopping every now and again to look if she was anywhere in sight. After about ten minutes of frantically pacing, I spotted her talking to Cat. I took a deep breath as she approached me, waving goodbye to Cat. She stopped in front of her locker and opened it, throwing some books in her locker, then picking up her books she needed for the weekend.

"Hey Beck!" she greeted, her head somewhere inside her locker.

"Hey." I managed, nearly choking on my heart that had somehow managed to jump to my throat.

Tori closed her locker and slung her bag on her shoulder, "You okay Beck, and you seem pale."

"Nah, I'm , ah, good. Can I ask you something?"

She cocked her head to the side, trying to decipher my weird behavior, "Sure, shoot."

"Um, I was wondering, if," she smiled at me encouraging me to go on. And that's when the perfect speech I had rehearsed flew right out my head, I looked like a fumbling fool. "If, you like maybe, you know-"

"Out with it boy!" she said, poking my chest.

I took a deep breath, "Do you wanna go out tonight, with me?"

Tori looked shocked for a spilt second, but she quickly went back to normal, smirking, "As in a date?"

She was not making this easy. I rubbed the back of my neck, then nervously pulled a hand through my hair, "Yeah."

She smiled, "Yeah I would love too."

I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding, "Cool, around eight?"

"Yeah, see you at eight."

I nodded my head, and shoved my hands into my pockets and walked off, leaving Tori at her locker. I turned around to shout a goodbye, and I saw Tori doing a little happy dance, and when she caught me looking she stumbled, smiled at me, blushed a deep scarlet, and ran off in another direction. I shook my head, smiling to myself and walked out the doors of Hollywood Arts.

I parked my truck in the Vega driveway and started to walk up to the door. I breathed in and out, 'Okay Beck, you can do this, you can do this' I kept repeating to myself over and over again. I raised my fist to the oak door and knocked, twice. After about a minute Mrs. Vega opened the door and smiled warmly at me.

"Hello Beck dear, come in, Tori will be down in a few minutes." She opened the door widely and stepped aside to let me in. I walked in and stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, when Trina came bounding down the stairs and came to a halt when she saw me standing at the doorway.

"Hey Beck! Do you and Tori have a project or something to do?"

Before I could respond, Mrs. Vega did, "No honey, beck and Tori are going out."

"Ooo! Can I come with?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Um, not really, it's a date."

Trina's eyes widened in shock, and she took in a gasp of air, "You! You would rather go out with her and not me!"

Trina has having a full on temper tantrum now, and Mrs. Vega grabbed her older daughter and dragged her out the room, mouthing a 'sorry' to me on her way out.

I could still hear Trina complaining from the other room, when Tori came down the stairs, dressed in denim skinnies, a blue off the shoulder top and black boots. My breath caught in my throat, how could someone wearing something so casual look so stunning?

"Hey." She greeted me as she walked out the door and towards my truck.

I followed closely behind, "Hi."

We reached my truck and I opened the door for her, before going around to my side and hopping in. I started the car and threw a smile her way.

"So where to Mr. Oliver?"

"I thought movies and dinner?"

"Awesome. Lets do it."

We drove for a while in a comfortable silence, then Tori spoke up, "Whoa Beck! Check the stars, they're stunning tonight!"

I stopped the car abruptly and turned it around going in the opposite direction. "Umm, Beck?"

"You want stars Vega? I'll give you stars!" I said smirking. She laughed at me and turned on the radio.

After about ten minutes of driving I pulled off into an open field. Tori looked at me nervously. "Chill Tor, I'm not going to kill you."

"Uh-huh."

I chuckled and parked the car, getting out and opening her door, she climbed out looking very skeptical. I touched her arm to reassure her, and a bolt of electricity ran from my finger tips all the way up my arm and down into my stomach. She must of felt it too, as she shivered under my touch. I went to the bed of my truck and pulled out a blanket, then I laid it down on the bonnet. I motioned for Tori to come closer, she did and when she was close enough, I wrapped my arms around her waist and hoisted her up onto the truck. She squealed in surprise, and scrambled up onto it, settling, before patting the space next to her. I pulled myself up and settled down, lying with my hands under my head, Tori did the same and a part of me wished she would snuggled up into my side, but I knew that it was just the first date. We gazed at the stars for a while, before she spoke up.

"Wow, Beck the stars are so clear, how did you find this place?"

"My dad and I used to come out here when I was little, I've never shown anyone else."

"Not even Jade?"

"She never liked stars."

"I love them, and one day I want to be one." She said, excitement ringing through every word.

"You will be, trust me. Look," I pointed up to the sky, "its Orion."

"Where?"

I grabbed her hand and pointed with her finger to the great hunter.

"Its stunning." I expected her to let go of my hand, but instead she held on, entwining our fingers and placing our arms between us. I felt warm all over and a lot less nervous.

"Why did you ask me out?"

That question came out of nowhere, I thought for a moment before answering. "Its just, we've been spending a lot of time together lately, and we've grown so much closer and I guess I sort of developed feelings for you. Why did you say yes?"

"I took a leap of faith."

"As in; faith in me?"

"Yeah, I've always liked you Beck, but lately the feelings have become stronger and I felt as if you felt it too. So I jumped and said yes, because I wanted this to happen."

"What exactly is this?"

She took a breath, "I don't know, lets just play it out and see where it goes."

There was silence for a few moments, before she spoke up in a very soft voice, "Why me, of all girls? You have other girl friends. Why me?"

I sighed, I never knew Tori had insecurities, but then again, didn't every girl? "I don't want any of them. I want you. You're beautiful and talented and down to earth and loving and just, all round amazing. You make me laugh and feel better when I'm down. You're special Tori." I turned my head to face her and I could see her smiling from ear to ear.

"You're special too Beck. You jumped forty feet for me, in a dress! You've always been an amazing friend, and you've got such a different outlook on life. You've just got this vibe, and you make me laugh. Not to mention you're hot." She said the last part so softly I almost didn't catch it.

She turned her head to face mine. Our lips were inches apart, her eyes fluttered closed and I leaned in. I was just about to kiss her when all of a sudden, a low growling sound filled the night air around us. We both froze, then we started laughing like a bunch of retards. Her laughter echoed through the empty field, ringing loud and wonderful to my ears. I tried to catch my breath whilst making those weird sounds we all make when we laugh hard.

"Is that your way of telling me you're hungry Miss Vega?"

She smiled at me, "I guess it is!"

We hopped off the hood of my car and climbed in heading for the nearest ice-cream parlor 'cause that what Tori wanted, and have you ever tried saying no to Tori, you just cant or you'll get her puppy dog eyes!

I held the door open for her at Hollywood Freeze, the best ice-cream parlor in the whole of Hollywood. We walked over to a vacant table and slid in across from one another, falling into easy conversation.

"Seriously Beck, the Power Rangers! That was your favorite TV program?" Tori asked laughing and smiling. She seemed to be doing that a lot, maybe I was having that effect on her, and she was definitely having it on me.

"Yeah, it's the best program ever! What was yours? Please don't say 'My Little Pony' or I'll walk out the door right now!"

"Pftt… Um, it, was um… Okay so it was that!" she buried her head in her hands.

I started to get up, but she reached for my hand, "Don't go!"

I smiled and shook my head, "Fine you win."

A young girl with red hair walked up to us, she winked at me and smiled softly at Tori, **["No, she glared at me!" interjected Tori whilst I was telling the story.] **Okay so maybe she did glare at Tori, well whatever. "Hi, my name is Sarah, can I take your order."

"Sure, chocolate ice-cream sundae to share, please." I ordered.

"Sure."

Tori looked at me her mouth hanging open, "Beck, could you perhaps turn off your Canadian charm!"

"Huh?"

"She was totally flirting with you!"

"No she wasn't!"

"She was!"

At that moment the waitress came and put down the chocolate sundae, turning to me and placing her hand on my arm, "If you need anything else, just ask."

I nodded a thanks and turned back to Tori, who's arms were crossed, "Ehm. See totally flirting!"

"Jealous much?"

"I'm not jealous!" she defended, huffing.

I smiled and leaned forward across the table, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She froze for a moment, but then raised her hand to the cheek I just kissed, blushing slightly. "What was that for?" she asked in a daze.

"To stop your jealous rant."

She scowled at me, then mumbled a few curse under her breath. Then looked up at me and smiled, "Are we gonna eat this thing or what." And with that we began eating.

After finishing our sundae, Tori walked outside to the truck whilst I paid the flirty waitress.

"Here." I said passing her the money. She took it and gave me a napkin with digits written on. I raised my eyebrow.

"My number. She isn't your girlfriend, so maybe-"

I cut her off handing it back to her, "No, but by the end of the night, she will be."

The waitress sighed, "Okay, my loss."

I walked out the door to see a shivering Tori, "You cold?"

She nodded, so I took off my jacket and draped it over her shoulders and helped her into the car. We drove back to her house and I walked with her to the front door. We stopped and turned to face each other.

"Thank you for tonight Beck." She whispered leaning closer to me.

"No problem." I whispered back leaning closer to her, cupping her cheek in my hand.

We were just about to kiss when the front door opened, revealing Trina. We broke apart and I walked off to my truck, waving goodbye. I hopped in and was just about to drive off, when I received a text.

**To: Beck**

**From: Tori**

**Thanks for tonight :] Sori 'bout Trina :[**

I smiled before texting her back.

**To: Tori **

**From: Beck**

**Its cool, but I really wanted to kiss u ;]**

**To: Beck**

**From: Tori**

**Well then, I guess you'll just have to take me out tomrw again ;]**

**To: Tori**

**From: Beck**

**Lol. How does 10 sound?**

**To: Beck**

**From" Tori**

**C u then :P Night Beck xx**

**To: Tori**

**From: Beck**

**Cool, night Tor.**

I drove off a happy guy.

_**End flash back**_

"Awe! You guys are so cute! So how was the first kiss?" Asked an excited Cat.

I smiled at Tori, and she answered, "That's another story all together."

"Admit it you were jealous."

"Okay I was. But you love me."

"Yes, I do, most times I question my sanity, and ask myself why I date you. Then I remember you're hot, so all your annoying qualities are forgotten." I quoted her lines from before and she smiled, leaning in to kiss me.

"Gag! Must we watch you tow suck each others faces off?" asked an annoyed Jade.

Tori and I looked at each other and said at the same time, "No." then I lifted the one side of my jacket up to cover our faces and gave her a passionate kiss.

We broke apart and breathed "I love you" at the same time before our lips connected in another heated and amazing make-you-wanna-scream make-out session. God how I love Tori Vega!


	3. The Kiss

**Hey! Long time no update! This whole story is kinda like a series of oneshots but they connect to one another. Anyways, after watching Tori Goes Platinum,I went on a complete Bori crazy rant and wrote this! Ha! Bade fans, see Tori isnt a bofriend stealing cow! Anyway, so Beck has feelings for Tori, hmm...I know about Bade getting back together, but that might be a 'spoiler' to throw us off?**

**Sorry 'bout my rant!**

**Enjoy, it's a long one! Any memory requests, PM me!**

* * *

><p>Adam Lambert's 'Naked Love' blasted through the speakers of my computer as I jumped around like a crazy person. I was in the middle of an insane leap-and-bound motion when a laugh came from the doorway of my room. I turned my head to see Beck standing at the doorway, giving me a questioning look and raised eyebrows. I danced and skipped my way over to him and pulled his hands out of his pockets and intertwined our fingers pulling him into my room, whilst I continued to move to the beat of the song. I raised our hands and made him do this weird type of dance I can't even explain, just think of it as a combination of the sprinkler and the waltz… Soon the song ended and we landed up jumping up and down like a couple of retards.<p>

"Why are we bouncing?" he asked laughing, as he landed on the ground.

I grabbed the edges of his hair and flayed them in the air while replying in a sing-song voice "Because its fun!"

He smiled at me before leaning in and giving me a quick peck. He pulled away and licked his lips, thinking, "Hmm, cherry?" He asked as I pulled on a pair of converse sneakers and shut my computer down.

"Nah, it's this flavor Sinjin gave me. Berry-Bomb or something along those lines…" I shook my head at my clear stupidty of accepting something from the strange child known as Sinjin.

"Huh, I like it!" I swatted him on the chest playfully.

"So not to be rude or anything, but when did you get here?" I asked. I'd been up in my room for an hour getting ready for a party at Cat's place.

"Umm, I've been here a while actually. Trina decided to entertain me with a horrible version of your 'Make it Shine' because she didn't want me to walk in on you naked or something. I eventually escaped and took a chance! Oh look, too bad for me, you are fully clothed!" He shrugged his shoulders.

A blush colored my cheeks, "Beck! I'm gonna let that one slip. But on the other hand, you poor baby! I'm sorry my sister is…" I gave him a face, trying to think of a way to describe my sister, "Um, Trina."

He smiled and gave me another short, but sweet kiss. "Its fine, I'll put up with hours of Trina for you any day!"

"Aww," I poked his chest, "someone's being all cute today and stuff!"

"Yeah well, only for you babe! Don't go around telling other people, I wouldn't want to break my bad-boy image!"

I laughed. Beck certainly did give off that bad-boy aura, but he was anything but. He was really sweet and thoughtful. He also managed to keep a cool head through any situation, which helped with my very regular panic attacks. Sometimes I can hardly believe that we've only been together eleven months, it feels as though we have been dating for years. He is very special to me, he isn't just my boyfriend, and he is my best friend. He holds me when I cried, and wipes away my tears so I could smile. He kisses the corners of my mouth when I frown to make me to smile. When I get annoyed with someone, he just takes my hand in his and gives me a squeeze, telling me he is supporting me. When I am super stressed for a tests or auditions, he banishes the thoughts out of my head and makes my day better and helps me study for them. He is just amazing and awesome and well, every good thing in the world. We fight, but we always make up by the end of the day and every kiss with him feels like the first. And another really cool thing about him is that he doesn't mind when I steal his shirts or jackets, I actually still had his jacket that he gave me on our first date. I think he secretly likes it when I wear his clothes…

A pair of fingers snapped in front of my face which caused me to come back to earth and away from my thoughts. "Huh?"

"I was going to leave you, but then you started turning your head to the side slowly and nearly fell over."

"Oh." I walked into him and wrapped my arms around his waist, placing my head on his chest above his heart. His arms wrapped around me and he rested his head on my head. "I love you." I whispered, my eyes closed in content from his smell and warmth.

"I love you too, very, very much, to the moon and back again a thousand times."

"But that's so many!" I said playfully, quoting my lines from 'Finally Falling'.

He laughed and bent down to capture my lips with his. I grabbed his bottom lip between my teeth and gave him a soft nip, earning a moan in return. I released his lips and stood on my tippy-toes to gain better access. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and ran my hands down his back, until they rested on his lower back. He put his hands on my ass and hoisted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He held onto me tightly whilst we made-out. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I looked over Becks shoulder to see my dad standing with his arms crossed over his chest, I squirmed my way back onto standing on my own two feet and put a good distance between Beck and I, whose eyes were wide.

"Um, hi daddy!"

We arrived at Cat's house after a very awkward conversation with my dad. He went on and on about safety precautions and such. Even though it made me very uncomfortable, the look on Becks face was priceless and he couldn't wait to get out of the house and away from my dad.

Beck parked his truck in Cats driveway and offered me a soft smile. "Well, to say that was awkward would be the understatement of the year… I'm sorry id I got you into trouble."

I cupped his cheek in my hand and rubbed my thumb over his cheek bones. "It's fine. Let's just go and have a blast, shall we?"

He took my hand off his cheek and gave it a small peck, "Yes, lets shall!" He climbed out the car and opened my door for me, and I successfully fell out of the car and into his awaiting arms as if he expected it all along. I smiled up at him and he leaned down to give me a kiss.

After our kiss, I stood up straight, slung my handbag over my shoulder and grabbed Becks hand and proceeded to walk to the door. This whole situation reminded me of something…

I could hear Bryan Adams "Cuts like a Knife" playing softly in the background. Hmm, interesting music choice, I did not peg Cat for a lover of his. I was just about to turn to Beck and ask him if he remembers why tonight feels so familiar, even though I already knew, when out of nowhere I was given a huge hug by Cat.

"Tori! Beck! You guys made it! This is really cool, now all my best friends are here! The party is out in the back, but Robbie, Jade and Andre are chilling inside." For once she made sense… Was I missing something?

"Hey Cat." Beck greeted and leaned down to give her a hug, which she readily returned. If there is one thing Cat loves its hugs!

"Hi!" I said enthusiastically, as Beck and I walked over to our other friends who were sprawled out on Cats purple couch chatting amongst themselves. Andre looked up and said his usual greeting of 'Sup.

"Hey dude!" Beck greeted Andre and Robbie before sitting down next to Robbie.

"Guys and girl!" I greeted happily, then looked around at the couch and frowned. There was no open seat for me to occupy.

"Vega." Was all I got from Jade, some things never change…

"Here, Tor," Beck said whilst patting his lap, "You can sit here." He said that last part very seductively and winked at me, which caused me to blush.

"Okay, if you guys are going to talk like that the whole night, I might just have to stab one of you." Jade said in an annoyed tone.

I shrugged my shoulders and sat on Becks lap, lifting his arms and wrapping them around my waist. I leaned back onto him and stuck my tongue out. "Whatever Jade."

She glared at me then stuck her tongue out.

I could feel Becks warm breath tickle my ear as he leaned in to whisper something. "This night feels oddly familiar. Remember why?"

I smiled, so he hadn't forgotten! "Of course baby, how could I ever forget our numerous attempts to kiss and our first ever official kiss?"

Beck chuckled, and kissed my neck, tightening his grip on my waist ever so slightly. "We did get interrupted often, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did…"

I closed my eyes and a flashback started.

_***flashback, night after first date***_

I was drying my hair and singing in my mirror, using my brush as a microphone when my phone beeped. I switched off the dryer and picked up my phone, smiling at the name on the screen. _**Beck**_. Last night we had gone on our first date, and boy was it amazing. We had talked and talked for what seemed like hours and just when we were about to kiss, Trina had to interrupt, and ruin it all. But if things went according to plan today, the tension that had been building up between us over the last few weeks, would finally be broken by a kiss. Imagine what a kiss it would be! Lust and want and everything Beck all put into one kiss…

I was so deep in my own little fantasy that I completely forgot about the text.

**From: Beck**

**To: Tori**

**Hey! I kno we made plans for this morning, but could we move it down a lil'? **

**To: Beck**

**From: Tori**

**Hey! :{D Yeah, it totally fine! What tym?**

**From: Beck**

**To: Tori**

**4? Sorry btw… **

**To: Beck**

**From: Tori**

**Yep, 4 is good, and stop apologizing! :P **

I waited for awhile for him to text back, but he didn't which was strange. I was really bummed about not going out in the morning like we had planned, but I knew Beck would have a good reason to change his plans. I took my time getting ready and decided to do some homework which I really wanted to forget about. The morning had gone by really slowly, and by three I found myself trying to busy myself to try and settle the butterflies that were slowly moving around in my abdomen. I was nervous. Okay, beyond nervous. Was it silly? Yep, it was, but I was slowly but surely freaking myself out about my impending lip connecting with Beck. He had dated Jade and maybe more girls and obviously had a lot of amazing kisses over the years, but me, I had had a few boyfriends and some good kisses, but I always managed to mess up the first kiss, either by head-butting them in the process, or biting their lips. I wanted to impress Beck, and give him the perfect first kiss, so I did something really weird and strange… I grabbed my large stuffed dog and practiced kissing it on my couch. So when Beck walked in, to say I almost died would be an understatement.

I was busy leaning in for yet another smooch with my pooch, when Beck walked into my lounge. I tossed the dog over the couch and dived over the other side, letting out a scream. When I heard laughter, I poked my head up over the arm of my red couch, my cheeks a similar colour to the couch. Beck stood leaning in the doorway laughing. When he finally composed himself, he spoke up.

"What exactly were you doing with that dog?"

I blushed as I stood up and smoothed my clothes out, "Um, practicing a scene?" I said as more as a question than an answer.

"Aha. So you couldn't have waited for me to practice a kissing scene, huh?" he flirted straight out, which made me blush even harder and stammer out words.

"I, um, I, really, um, what?" I choked out.

He smirked at me, and then closed the distance between us. I stood rooted to the spot as his body breached my space bubble. With every step he took closer to me, my heart jumped. Soon our face were mere inches apart and his hot breath wisped near my nose. His hand cupped the back of my neck, and without breaking eye contact he slowly leaned in. My eyes closed and just when we were about to kiss my mom walked in through the door, which made us break apart and put as much distance between us as possible.

"Oh, sorry kids, I hope I didn't interrupt something." My mom asked as she walked into the kitchen as put the packets she was carrying on the counter. She looked up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and raised an eyebrow at Beck.

"Hi, Mrs. Vega, I'm here to pick Tori up…" he was obviously uncomfortable. "I, um-"

"Hey Beck, I'll be out in a sec." he threw me a thankful look and scampered out of my house. I turned to look at my mom and offered her a feeble smile. "Hi."

My mom smiled at me and shooed me out the house, but not before I heard her muttering something about safety precautions . I walked up to Becks car and slid in to the seat next to him. I looked over at him and started laughing. Soon he joined me in my laughter and after a while it died down and we were left gasping for air.

"My bad." I said when I finally caught my breath.

"Nah, its all good. Let us proceed shall we?"

I nodded my head, as he started the car and drove to the mall. On the way we talked about nonsensical things and soon we were at the mall. We got out the car and started to walk towards the entrance. We were walking pretty close, and our fingers and shoulders brushed against one another every now and again, which resulted in a tingly sensation coursing through my veins. Just as we were about to walk in through the main doors, Beck shyly reached out and wrapped his hand around me. He gave me a nervous smile, obviously worried he was moving to fast, but instead of pulling my hand away like he expected, I squeezed his hand and pulled him a little bit closer to me. He laughed off his shyness as we continued on our way to the movies. Whilst we were walking, I couldn't stop the idiotic smile on my face, proud and ecstatic to be out in public, holding Becks hand. I stopped and spun to face him and was going to give him a kiss right then and there in the middle of the mall, when a familiar set of voices called our names.

"Yo! Beck, To-ray!"

Beck sucked in air, obviously annoyed that our kiss was once again interrupted. And to top it off, he reluctantly released my hand and turned to face Andre, Jade, Cat and Robbie.

He put on his best fake smile, "Hey guys."

"Hi!" Cat exclaimed excitedly, waving her hands around.

'Hey." I muttered annoyed.

"What brings you two here? Alone." Jade asked, crossing her arms. She seemed to have gotten over her breakup, but needless to say, her hostility towards me was the same as before.

"We are actually-"

"Here to buy me pajamas! Yeah, I need new PJ's!" I interrupted Beck and threw him an 'I'll explain later'.

"Yep, PJ's" Beck went along with my story.

"Then why were you holding hands? Beck were you afraid of losing Tori. One time I lost my brother in the shop and we only found him a week later in a dress and smelling funny…"

Beck and I exchanged nervous glances before Jade opened her mouth again. "Its obvious. You are on a date, aren't you?" she said the last part in a small voice.

"I, um. Jade, yeah we kinda are… Don't kill me!" I said and hid behind Beck. My eyes were closed tight, waiting for my impending doom that never came.

"I, I wont Vega. Its okay."

I opened my eyes to see Jade nod and walk off. Was that her giving us her seal of approval? I didn't have time to respond when Cat spoke up again.

"Party!"

"What?" Andre, Robbie, Beck and I asked in union.

"I mean, lets have a party!"

"Um, okay Lil' Red…" Andre said, slightly confused.

"My house in two hours!" and with that she skipped after Jade. We all gave her strange looks before continuing our conversation.

"So now we are apparently having a party, which means we need supplies, because I don't trust Cats brothers cooking. Beck and Tori you guys are on snack duty. We need chips and colddrink, Rob and I will handle the music and Cat and Jade can decorate… okay so Cat will decorate and Jade will supervise. We cool?" Andre asked.

We nodded, and Andre walked back over to Jade and Cat, but on his way there he turned around and gave me thumbs up, obviously approving of Beck.

Robbie stood looking awkwardly between Beck and I before speaking up, "Is it the hair?"

"Huh?" I asked, what was this boy going on about now?

"I mean, its Becks hair, right? That's why you agreed to go out with him and not me."

"I-"

"Just tell me! I need to know this stuff!"

"Yes! Amongst other things it was the hair! Now go away!"

Robbie satisfied with the answer walked away muttering something about growing his hair out.

Beck looked at me and started laughing, "The hair? Really?"

"I, oh shut up!" I walked away, pulling him with me, whilst he continued laughing.

**TheSlap: Tori Vega**

**Got the party food! Heading over to Cats place now, although I still haven't done something I planned on doing…**

**Mood= Excited and Annoyed… Exoyed? :S **

We, Cat, Jade, Robbie, Andre, Beck and I, were all running around Cats brightly colored house, making sure every thing was ready for the party that, according to Cat, the whole of our and Trina's grade were attending. This was quiet possible, because when it came to parties, Cat threw awesome ones. Her house was perfect, she had a huge lounge area and a massive back yard with a deck over her pool that could serve as a dance floor and an outdoor stereo system, perfect for music.

Beck and I were busy putting the snacks we had bought out on the table. He was clearly annoyed and agitated, but I said nothing.

I ripped open a packet of chips and placed them in a huge pink bowl on the table, whilst Beck put cups on the table. He was neatly setting them up, when he spoke.

"I'm sorry that our date turned into this."

I smiled, "Its fine."

"No, its not. I promised you a date and now you are hard at work."

"Beck, really, its fine. We are here together and that's what counts."

He looked dup at me and winked, "Yeah, but I still haven't given you something I promised."

I blushed, but decided to play dumb, "And what would that be?"

He stepped around the table and moved to where I was standing. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me close to him. I fisted my hands in his shirt and dropped my head back so I could look him in the eyes.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." He mumbled, before leaning in and –

"I'm here!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Beck and I sighed and moved away from one another again. "You would thing a guy could just kiss a pretty girl when he wants to, but no, that's not how the universe works!"

I laughed at Becks cute little rant, before quickly kissing his cheek as Trina came storming outside in her very high, high heels.

"Does that help?" I asked.

"A little." He pouted and I wanted nothing more that to kiss him, but I couldn't seeing as how the rest of HA came in through Cats door and the party began.

"Hey, Beck, wanna dance?" Asked some strange girl I had never seen before.

"Um, no?" Beck shook his head.

"Oh come on!"

Beck shook his head, grabbed my hand and lifted our hands up so the girl could see. "Nope, sorry."

The girl huffed and sulked away. I glanced over at Beck, blushing. "Why'd you do that?"

He shrugged and brought our hands down, and towed me inside, squeezing my hand softly. "Because I could."

"Beck, we need to talk about what this all means." I wanted absolute confirmation that I was not being used. I know I shouldn't have thought like that, it was Beck after all, but…

I had started having feelings for him, when we hung out whilst I was writing that song and if this is what it came too, I wanted it to last and mean something. I didn't want to be some one-week-obsession. If he wanted me, then he had to be dead serious. I was not taking any chances after Ryder or Steven.

"We will, I promise. Just when we can actually hear ourselves.' He turned to look at me, and must have seen the flash of doubt in my eyes, because what he said next made it all seem real, "I'm not pulling you along Tori, I promise. This," he gestured between us, "I want this. I want you, I'm dead serious. I want you to be mine and me to be yours."

"Okay."

"Okay? All I get is an okay." He teased.

I smiled and leaned in to finally kiss him. This time our lips touched, for about a split second before Cat pushed between us. Beck and I groaned and at the same time yelled, "Seriously!"

"Beck! Tori! Robbie's hair is on fire!" She screamed and scampered up the stairs. I looked at Beck and Beck looked at me before we sprinted upstairs.

In Cats room, Robbie was running around screaming with his hair smoking, Jade sat on Cats bed laughing evilly and playing with scissors and Cat was frantically trying to calm Robbie down. I dashed into the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water, then dumped it on Robbie's head.

"What the hell!" Beck yelled.

Robbie hugged me in thanks and went on to explain how he attempted straightening his hair to make him look cooler.

"Jade, you couldn't have saved him earlier?" I yelled.

"Where is the fun in that?"

I shook my head and turned back to Robbie you was inspecting his crispy hair. "Don't do that again!"

"I wont! I swear!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Great!"

"Quit being so pushy!"

I growled at him and launched myself at him. Robbie squealed and Beck picked me up by the waist, slung me over his shoulder and carried me down the stairs whilst I let out a stream of curses aimed at Robbie. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Beck dropped me to my feet and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Breathe" he commanded.

"I ought to burn all his hair off!"

"Breathe." He repeated.

I sighed and gave in, gulping down some air.

"There, all better now." Beck smiled at me.

"No, not completely better." I leaned up to kiss him.

The out of nowhere, Trina yelled! "Distance! I want distance between you two!"

I pulled away at Beck, annoyed, you would think we could just kiss already!

"Trina!" we yelled.

I looked at Beck for a second and mouthed later to him as I walked over to Trina.

"What is your deal!"

"I'm protecting you."

"Well, I don't care if you- wait what?" did I hear right.

"You know, I'm not such a bad sister. I know you like Beck, but I just don't want to see you get hurt all over again. You're my little sister, I'm supposed to protect you."

I smiled at her and gave her a hug, whispering in her ear, "Thanks Trina."

For the next hour, Beck and I attempted to lock lips. We snuck off, hid in the garden, his behind the wall, ducked into Cats room. But no matter how hard we tried, each time we were just about to kiss, someone interrupted us. Eventually, we agreed on not kissing for the night, and we started to mingle with our fellow students. It was whilst I was talking to Rebecca Wright and slowly bopping to the beat when I caught Beck talking to Andre out the corner of my eye. I turned to look at him properly, and watched as he downed the rest of his drink, ran a hand through his hair and laughed at something Andre said.

"I'm glad he is single, aren't you?" asked Rebecca, pulling me out my trance.

"He's not single."

"What! Did Jade and him get back together?"

I smiled and laughed, "No."

"Then who is-"

I cut her off and handed her my cup "Take this." The without another word I made my way through the crowd, pushing people out of my way.

"Tori-" someone said my name.

"Not now." I was on a mission.

I soon reached Beck and Andre. Andre gave me a smile as I tapped Beck on the shoulder.

"Hey Tor, we were just-" Beck began, but didn't finish when I took his drink and passed it to Andre.

"Um, okay, holding Becks drink now." Andre said, shifting his stance.

Beck looked at me confused, but I didn't care. I simply wrapped my hands around his neck and drew his face close to mine. His arms slung around my waist as our lips froze inches apart. I breathed out and smiled looking into his deep eyes, "Kiss me." And he did. Our lips crashed down against one another and stared to move in synch. His teeth grazed my lips and I let out a moan, bringing my hand up to his head and threading my fingers through his hair. I tilted my head back and parted my lips to allow him access. He dipped his tongue into my mouth and found mine and soon our tongues were dancing together. He tasted of bubblegum and sherbet and lollipops. His hand snaked up my side and rested on my shoulder. We were about to deepen the kiss when a cough broke us apart. I pulled my lips from his and rested my forehead against his. We stared into each others eyes, before we uttered 'Wow' together. We laughed and soon our lips found their way back to one another again, and all the built up tension of the last few months and our numerous attempted kisses fueled into the kiss. My lips tingled and my flesh got Goosebumps, my heart kicked into overdrive and all I could feel was Beck, all I could taste was Beck and all I could think was Beck.

Best. First Kiss. Ever.

*****_**End Flashback***_

We laughed remembering our first kiss and all the complications that came with it. The numerous girls who went home crying that night, Andre having to break us apart before we got too hot and heavy, Trina threatening Beck and the awesome kisses after we snuck out the party and found up in Becks car in some random street.

"Best first kiss ever." Beck whispered in my ear.

I looked up from my spot in his lap and smile, "Took the words out of my mouth. Care for a repeat?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"I have scissors!" Jade warned.

We rolled our eyes at her and brought our lips together. Just as we were getting into a good rhythm, Beck yelped out in pain. We pulled apart as Beck rubbed his head from where Trina whacked him.

"Hands! I don't want to be an aunty! Quit going at it like rabbits!"

We laughed and I got up pulling Beck with me, we turned and walked out of the house, "Try stop us!" I yelled over my shoulder.

We barely made it out the door before our lips connected again. Eh, can you blame me?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the wonderful reveiws and alerts! Please reveiw! :P<strong>


	4. Road Trip

**Hey! So this chapter is different, instead of it being a flashback with current time, it's just current time, a memory in the making... This is dedicated to StrangelyBeautiful3, as he/she requested this particular memory.**

**Enjoy and tell me what you think, or what memory you want to see!**

**PS. Its a loooong chapter :P**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :P**

* * *

><p>I groaned as I slid into the seat next to a very tired Tori. I put my face against the cold metal of our usual lunch table and let out another annoyed groan, this week had been utterly tiring and stressful and I was honesty worn out. A hand rubbed soothing circles on my back and I didn't have to look to know that it was Tori. I looked up and saw all my friends with worn out expressions and dark circles under their eyes, I probably looked like that or even worse. Today I hadn't even had the time or the will to do my hair in its usual style, so I was sporting a beanie that hopefully covered up the mess that was my hair. I also had barely spent anytime with Tori as I was locked up in my RV, studying every waking moment I could. The reason for all these absurdities: Finals week. The two words any student dreaded and feared. And I was more than pleased to say I had finished all my exams, having written my last one ten minutes ago.<p>

"I'm so glad the torture is over!" mumbled Robbie who had given up on brushing his hair by day two and had therefore received an unruly tangle on top of his head.

"I know right." Agreed a non-preppy Cat, she had also buckled down and studied hard, forfeiting candy, which left her lethargic and dull.

"Aint that the truth." If I hadn't looked the way I did, I would have laughed at Andre's appearance; a pencil behind each ear, a few undone braids and blue ink smudges down the one side of his face.

"I think the person that is most glad that this week is over is probably Tori." Jade said, she too was dressed unusually, wearing bright colors as she normally did when she was super stressed.

What was she talking about? Tori looked the most normal, except for the glasses she wore, she looked like regular Tori to me and that was most likely because she started stressing for these things months ago and by the time finals came around was stress free and ready to take them on.

"Huh?" Tori asked dumbfounded.

"Well, I mean you have had to put up with Beck looking like a homeless person for a whole week."

"Oh come on, I don't look that bad, do I?" I asked looking around at my friends and girlfriend for help.

I was answered with a chorus of answers. "Well…"

"Yep."

"Maybe."

"Kinda."

"You don't look _**that**_ bad, babe."

"I'm offended now." I mumbled annoyed.

Tori laid her hand on my shoulder and playfully tugged my beanie with her other hand, "You have been hiding your amazing hair for the past week."

"And you have been wearing some sort of scarf thingy." Added Cat.

"And those jeans are ripped in the wrong places." Teased Andre.

"Not to mention you haven't really shaved properly and have this mustache thing going on…" Robbie added whilst taking a gulp of water.

"Hey! In Becks defense, I am obsessed with mustaches, so that part of this whole thing is cute." Tori defended me and I offered her a warm smile.

"Okay, I know I look bad, alright? I was just really stressed and had better things to do that worry about the way I look." I was annoyed now, and was sitting up straight; I gripped Tori's hand and was just about to pull her away from the group with me, when she spoke up.

"Beck is right; we've all been super stressed lately, that's why I propose a road trip this weekend to the camping grounds just out of Hollywood. We can all go in Becks RV, hook it up to his truck and just chill! Forget the stress and worries! And enjoy the fresh air!"

Everyone turned to look at Tori as if she had grown a second head, "You want us to go and sleep in the wilderness?" Robbie asked.

"Well, technically we could all crash in the RV, but the whole sleeping in a tent is the fun part!" Tori replied, growing more excited with each word she spoke and throwing me puppy-dogs eyes, begging me to side with her.

Seeing my girlfriend's obvious excitement at this idea, I couldn't help but cave and let her have her way… So what if I'm whipped?

"Okay," I wrapped my arm around Tori's waist and pulled her close into my side, which stopped her rant about how awesome camping was. I lowered my head to her ear level and whispered, "I hate the fact that you know I'd do anything for you." I kissed the side of her head, and then turned my attention back to the group who were arguing about the different ways one could die in the wilderness. "Okay guys, I'm in. Lets do this thing, it could be really awesome."

"You see, even Beck agrees this would be awesome." Tori said proudly, obviously relishing in the fact that if one of us agreed the rest were to follow.

"Yeah, but Beck has to agree with you! He is your boyfriend, therefore his vote is ruled out." Jade piped up, amused by Tori's obvious annoyance.

"Fine! But Beck and I are going, which means Trina will be alone this weekend, and she knows where all of you live, so it's your choice: Death by wilderness, or death by Trina?" I've got to admit it, Tori is hot when she gets all demanding and stuff.

And it was agreed; we would all be meeting up by my RV, at five to hit the road.

Tori got up, satisfied, looked at me and said, "Come on, its time to return your hair to all its former glory." With that she pulled me away from the group and towed me to her locker, where she proceeded to pull out a brush and hair-gel. She yanked my beanie off and a horrified look took over her smiley features.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked, groaning.

Tori gave me a fake smile, "Yeah, it kinda looks like the time I had to make your hair all crazy for one of my slap requests. But I'll fix it." And with that she went to work, pulling the brush through my hair, which made me yelp a few times, and then finally smoothing on hair gel. "There, all better." She smiled and leaned in to connect our lips in a sweet kiss, pulling back with a smooching sound.

I placed my hand on either side of her head on the lockers, my arms trapping her. I dropped my head to her neck and laid a trail of hot-opened-mouth kisses up the column of her neck and stopped by her ear. She shivered under me and I moved my mouth closer to her ear so she could hear me, "Thanks." Then, much to her disappointment, I pulled away from her and started walking away.

She laughed and grabbed my hand, meshing our fingers together. "You're such a big tease. A year and a half and you still get under my skin. The good and the bad way…" Laughing we headed off to Tori's house so she could grab her stuff, I silently thanked HA for letting us eat and leave after writing our exams.

"Here" Tori threw a sleeping bag into my awaiting arms, which were already holding her bag and food bag. I placed my chin on top of the sleeping bag, to keep everything from tumbling to the ground.

"And one more bag…" Tori said as she walked away from me.

I followed, groaning. "Tori, do you really need all of these bags? It's a two day trip."

Tori turned around, arms crossed, "Yes, yes I do. Here, my toothbrush and toothpaste are in this bag. And that's it, lets get to your RV, at least you don't have to pack."

I followed her downstairs and we successfully avoided Trina who was singing, rather badly, and taking photos of herself. We headed off to my RV to await the gang and our impending camping adventure. This trip would do me the world of good, two whole days with my gorgeous girlfriend and my amazing friends after having a stressful two weeks; this seemed like the perfect remedy.

When we got to my RV, I hooked it to the back of my truck whilst Tori went inside the main house to grab cold drinks and snacks for the road. I leaned my back against the Silver Streak and slid down to the ground, enjoying the afternoon sun warming my face. I stretched my legs out and closed my eyes, letting the stress out that I had bottled up. A hand rested on my shoulder, and before I opened my eyes I felt someone put their weight on my shoulder. Tori dropped herself into my lap, and I let out a small 'Oomph' of air when she did. She leaned back into my chest and picked up my arms and wrapped them around herself. I chuckled and moved my mouth slowly to her ear, "Hi."

"Hi." She replied as she snuggled further into my chest and made herself comfortable on my lap.

"You comfy yet?" I teased, as I buried my face in her neck, breathing her smell in. Lemons and oranges.

She shifted her head back at an awkward angle, making me move my face away from her neck; she then planted a quick kiss on my cheek. "Hold me."

I laughed, "But I am."

"Hold me likes there's no tomorrow. These small moments are what matter, when it's just you and me and the summer air. When it's just us and you can kiss me and hold me and I can run my hands through your hair and meet every kiss with a kiss."

I took in her words. She was afraid, afraid of the future, our future. I wrapped my arms around her tighter and pressed her back into my chest, and put my chin on her shoulder. "I'll hold you forever."

"Beck, don't make promises you can't keep."

I shook my head, kissed her neck before whispering, "Don't you get it? I intend on keeping these promises, I want to marry you and have kids with you and grow old with you. I want to hold you forever."

"Beck, I'm not the first girl you've made those promises to. You're not the first boy who has told me those things. What happens if we are just another high school romance, doomed to end?" Her voice cracked in the end, and a single tear dropped down her face.

"Victoria," she gasped at the sound of her full name, "you're the only girl I've said those things to and meant every word. I love you so much, I wont let this end, I promise. Lets just live in the moment and worry about tomorrow when it comes." I released my hold on her and yanked the ring around my neck off; I shifted her so her face was inches from mine, her hair curtaining us from the world. "Here." I slipped the ring into her hand, and closed it. "Be mine, forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever-"

I was cut off by her lips on my lips. Her hand cupped my cheek as she pulled away. "And ever."

"Forever. And ever and ever." I laughed, before our lips connected again, our tongues mingling and dancing. She pulled away again, "I'm ready Beck." She bit her lower lip when she said it. I was confused at first, but then I understood when she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Tori-"she had been resisting for months, what had changed?

"I love you and you love me. I'm ready."

I smiled, realizing that she was willing to give herself to me in every way possible. "Okay. But not now, only when the moment is right, and besides I think doing it on the side of the road is illegal."

She laughed and swatted me on the chest.

"What's illegal?"

I looked up from my spot on the ground to see a perplexed Cat and Robbie standing with bags in their hands.

Tori blushed and got up, pulling on my hand to make me stand up beside her. I ran a hand through my hair and Tori gave me a smile.

"Guys?" asked Robbie again. "What's illegal?"

"Lots. Where's Andre and Jade?" I asked. And that's when I heard the shouting and the sound of someone being dragged.

"I will not go! No!" Jade yelled as her and Andre came into view. It was a funny sight to see Jade being dragged by Andre towards my RV. Her arms were flying around and she managed to get a good hit in, punching Andre's arm. Andre dropped his bag on the floor and picked a thrashing Jade up, putting her over his shoulder and walking towards us. "Put me down!"

"Hey guys." Andre greeted whilst being pounded by Jade in the back.

"Um, Dre, what are you doing?" Asked a perplexed and amused Tori.

"Jade doesn't want to come anymore."

"Why?" asked Tori.

"Because," Jade piped up "Andre took my scissors and wont give them back!"

"Dude." Tori, Robbie and I said in unison whilst Cat poked Jade's ribs, which made Jade growl and Cat shriek and run away.

"What! She threatened to stab Tori and Beck if there was any lovey-dovey stuff." Andre defended himself.

Tori looked at me confused, "What do you mean lovey-dovey stuff?"

Andre sighed, "You know, what you guys normally do! Jade said she doesn't feel like throwing up…"

"Oh come on! Beck and I are not that bad!" shrieked Tori "Are we?" she looked at Robbie for help.

"Well…" Robbie trailed off.

"You people go at it like rabbits!" shouted Jade.

"Do not!" Tori yelled, upset.

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

I took this as my opportunity to save Tori, "Hey! We can kiss and do whatever we want to because its my RV! And if you guys don't like it, then we'll keep to ourselves this weekend! We just want to have a good time with our friends!" Tori looked at me, thankful, and grabbed my hand.

"Jade, if you go, I'll give you a pair of scissors." Tempted Tori.

"Scissors?" Jade asked.

"Yes, scissors." Tori confirmed, and with that we won Jade over and the rest of the guys piled into the RV, whilst Tori and I got into my truck, ready to go.

About a half an hour into the trip, Tori tore open a packet of gummy bears and proceeded to viciously decapitate them, before squishing them between her thumb and forefinger and then toss them into her mouth and brutally maul them with her chewing. After about the seventh bear to be murdered in this terrible way, I piped up.

"Uh, Tor, what exactly did those bears do to you?" I shifted my gaze for a second to focus on her face and then back onto the road again.

"Oh…" she growled in an angry manner, "At this particular moment, these bears are our so called friends." She killed off another bear and turned to offer me one. I politely declined, noticing the obvious change in her mood. She was like this, I'm not complaining or any thing because it sometimes worked in my favor, but the girl was constantly on an emotional rollercoaster. Up and down and then back up again. Normally I out weighed her lows and I was capable to keep her flying high, but it seemed it wasn't working today, so I decided to take the sweet boyfriend approach.

"Baby, why are you angry?"

She gave me a skeptical look at the pet name I rarely used. "Are _**you**_ okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Because you just called me baby, which is highly unusual. Its normally Tori, Tor, Victoria or Vic, so why the sudden change?" She placed her hand on my thigh and gave it a light squeeze, which made me lose focus for a few seconds.

"Why are you angry Tori?"

She sighed and removed her hand to fiddle with the ring that I had given her. "It's just, why cant we be affectionate in public? I mean, if I want to kiss you, I'm going to kiss you…."

"So you're upset by the fact that our friends are uncomfortable with our PDA?"

"Yeah, Beck are we too lovey-dovey? Should we cool it off?"

I scoffed; no way in hell was I going to 'cool it off'. "Screw them. I refuse to cool it off, I love you and you love me and I'm going to show the whole damn world with as much PDA as possible, if it means I get to kiss you more, okay?" I threw her a smile.

She bit her lower lip then cuddled into my side, "Okay. Did I mention that you're an amazing boyfriend?"

I laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before turning my attention back to the road. We had left later than we intended, which meant that by the time we hit the freeway, the sunlight was fading to black and city lights were popping up all around us. Currently we were on what seemed to be a deserted road, heading to the campsite.

That's when I heard it, the faint but hear-able sound of a tire bursting, followed by the screeching sound of rubber and the burning smell. "Crap." I muttered, pulling over to get out and inspect the damage done to my car.

Tori followed me out and watched as I bent down to check out the tire; it looked as though something had sliced it through. "Well, this tire is dead. I've got a spare in the trunk though." I said as I walked around to the trunk of my truck.

Andre, Cat, Robbie and Jade finally came out to see what was wrong.

"Beck?" Tori called.

"Yep?"

"Um, how many spare tires do we have?"

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "One, why?" I walked over to where she was standing.

"Because, this tire's busted too." I looked over to where she was pointing to see another burst tire. I ran my hands through my hair and muttered swear words under my breath.

"Crap. And we passed the last gas station an hour ago." Andre reminded us and he came and stood by me.

"Lets try our phones…" Tori drabbled on whilst holding her phone high in the air, "Crap. I have no signal, Beck?"

I pulled out my pear phone and checked it, groaning, "I have no signal either."

At that point everyone else pulled out their phones, and a collective groan was let out into the quiet night.

"We all don't have signal!" Yelled a frustrated Jade as she started pacing the ground by my RV.

"Phooey." Muttered Cat.

"What now?" Robbie asked, as he stood next to Tori.

I looked over at Andre, who nodded at me, "It looks like Andre and I are going to have to walk to the gas station to get help."

Tori glanced quickly at me, "Um, no you're not." She said as she crossed her arms and gave me her 'Don't mess with me' look.

Andre rested a reassuring hand on her arm, "We'll be fine; I'll make sure no girls attack Beck." He obviously didn't pick up on her mood, so he was surprised by the smack in the shoulder he received. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You two are not going anywhere."

Jade groaned, "Oh please, they're big boys now. I think they can handle themselves."

Tori growled, which startled all of us, "Beck is not going anywhere and that's final. And if Becks not going, then Andres not going. End of story." Jade opened her mouth to say something but Tori beat her to it, "There is no way in hell that my boyfriend and my best friend are going to walk down some abandoned road at night. They can go in the morning, but not tonight."

Jade backed down, hearing the anger in Tori's voice.

"Okay, Tori's right. We can go in the morning. We can all sleep in the RV, it'll be a tight fit, but at least we can lock ourselves in." I moved over to Tori and grabbed her hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

She looked up at me and moved in to give me a quick peck, but she stopped and rather gave me a short hug. "Thank you."

"I blame you Vega, this was supposed to be fun, but now we are gonna be bored out of our minds until morning." Jade piped up, playing with her scissors.

"Jade." Andre warned.

"Hey! Its not Tori's fault that the tires broke." Cat defended Tori whilst twirling her hair.

"No, Jades right, this was supposed to be fun." Tori said dejectedly, and walked off a little down the road. Suddenly an idea came to me.

"Hey Robbie, Andre, Cat?" They all walked up to me as Jade disappeared into the RV, "Do you think you guys can help me with something?" they all nodded as I leaned in closer and told them my idea.

After about ten minutes of planning, I left them to do everything and walked over to where Tori was sitting in the middle of the road. I hooked my one arm under her arms and my other under her knees and hoisted her up. She giggled as I pulled her closer to my body and carried her over to the side of the road and sat down on the dusty ground, seating her in my lap. She was still laughing as I tried to blow some of my hair out of my eyes, after failing for the fifth time, Tori reached out and brushed my hair away to the side, stroking the side of my face and tracing her fingers over my lips.

"There." She whispered and leaned her forehead on mine.

"Thanks." I whispered back, staring into her eyes. "You okay now?" I asked, moving my forehead to the crook of her neck, kissing her soft spot softly.

Her arms wrapped around my neck, holding my face to her neck. I felt the very tips of her fingers dance across the back of my neck, then I felt her release her hold, placing her hands on either side of my head, pulling my face up to look at her. She dropped her head to place her lips against mine ever so softly. To steady her, I put my hand on the small of her back and the side of her thigh. Softly, so softly our lips moved together in an innocent and sweet kiss. Her hands moved from the side of my head to lace through my hair. Tori's tongue traced my lower lip, enticing a moan from my throat. Her teeth grazed my top lip and gave me a small nip, my throat letting another moan slip. My hand ventured from her thigh, to the bottom of her tank top. I slowly, as to give her time to stop me, slipped my hand up under her top and my fingers grazed the bare flesh of her side, Goosebumps breaking out on her skin under my touch. It was then that her tongue dived into my mouth and I had to shift her as to relieve some of the pressure on my groin. She felt it, I know she did, but unlike other times, she didn't stop and give me time to cool-off, instead she pushed me back ever so slowly until I was lying on the dusty red sand on my back, with her on top of me, our legs entwined. Our lips broke apart and she moved down my neck, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses all over it, before moving back up and reconnecting out lips. My hands gripped the back of her thighs as she squirmed, un-knowingly brushing my groin and sending me into a moment of pure bliss. I wanted to carry on; I wanted her so badly, but not here, not now. I wanted this, but after a romantic dinner where I would spoil her rotten, on a soft bed, not on the side of the road, I wanted to be completely alone, not surrounded by our friends. So I stopped her mid-kiss and rolled her off of me, I sat up abruptly, stretching my legs out in front of me, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

A hand touched my arm softly, "Did I do something wrong Beck?" She asked so softly, I almost missed it.

I turned quickly, to see her sitting cross-legged, rejection written on her face. I reached out to touch her cheek, and then grab her hand. She dropped her head, hiding her eyes from me. I put my finger under her chin and made her look at me, "No, you didn't do anything wrong. You did everything right, that's why I had to stop, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to. Not here Tori, but I promise, if you want to do this, then we'll do it soon."

A lone tear trailed down her cheek and I caught it, "So you do want me."

I chuckled and leaned in to give her a quick kiss, then pulled away again. It was difficult to see her face in the dark, but I know she didn't believe me, so to prove my point, I looked at her again, and then down at my groin and then back at her, smiling, "I thought it was kind of obvious how much I wanted you."

This made her laugh and burry her face into my shoulder, "You're such a guy sometimes."

"I hope I'm a guy, otherwise we're going to have serious problems when we…"

I heard a muffed laugh and then felt her relax. "I'm okay now, you always make every thing okay. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. It hurts to be away from you. Stupid I know."

"No, not stupid, I hurt too when you're gone. Come on, I have a surprise for you." I got up and offered her my hand, which she took, she then proceeded to hop onto my back. 'Okay then, piggy back ride it is." I took off, down the road and back to our friends that were currently sitting around a campfire, Tori laughing all the way. When we reached the campfire and Tori slid off of my back, she looked around and then back to me.

Andre and Jade were sitting on a blanket, Andre guitar in hand and Jade scissors. Robbie was busy roasting a marshmallow, whilst Cat sang a song to Andre's melody.

"There you are Vega and Oliver, I was going to come look for you two, but I was afraid I'd walk in on something I didn't want to." Jade said, whilst she cut up something.

Tori pointedly ignored her comment and looked up to me, "All of this for me?"

I grinned, hugging her tightly. "Yes, you wanted a camping trip, you've got a camping trip."

"No PDA!" Jade yelled.

"Does PDA stand for 'Pink Dancing Alligators'?" asked Cat as she stopped mid song, annoying Andre.

"No it-" Robbie began but was cut off by Jade.

"Let her think whatever she wants to think!"

Tori and I laughed as we took our seats, next to one another, around the campfire, and joined our friends in a night full of laughing, stories and yes, lots and lots of PDA. I was going to take my own advice and live in the moment and worry about tomorrow when it came… I just hope we get home before Jade starts freaking out, Andre starts singing sad songs, Cat starts making sense, Robbie makes a sock puppet and Tori starts getting all clingy and extra kissy… Okay so I don't mind Tori, but I really don't want to get arrested for doing dodgy things on the side of the road…


	5. Crazies and sock puppets

**So it has been a while, and I apologize for that, it's just that these chapters take me forever to write. But I do have a few half written ones. There is a poll on my profile for what chapter you want to see next, so please feel free to vote.**

**This is a crazy chapter, I had fun writing this, so let me know what you think :P **

**As requested by : ****fallingforuwasme****, here is the gangs crazy adventure the day after the 'camp-out'**

Breathing in deeply, I turned in a slight daze of sleep, and snuggled further into the warm chest of my boyfriend. After a complete freak accident, that left us with two blown tires on a deserted road and an upset Jade, Beck had made the night into a sort of campfire evening out under the stars. When the warm air became cooler, we all shuffled into the RV and crashed in our sleeping bags on the floor, after some moaning from both Cat and Jade. I must have rolled over to where Beck was and snuggled into him during the night, but I'm not one to complain, so I fisted his shirt in one hand and buried my head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. I noted that he smelt different, but I ignored it, kissing his chin and sighing his name. Lanky, non-Beck arms wrapped themselves around my waist as our lips stopped inches apart.

"Oh Cat." Robbie sighed.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, jolting up and away from Robbie, landing on top of Andre who let out a howl of pain.

"Tori?!" Robbie yelled back, now sitting on the opposite side of the RV.

Beck, who was lying next to Andre, suddenly shot straight up, his hair sticking up in all directions. He feverously rubbed at his eyes and yawned. In a muffled, sleepy voice he asked, "What is going on?".

Andre, whom I had been squashing this whole time, pushed me off of his lap and into Becks. "Geez Tori, if you wanted a hug you could have just asked instead of bomb-diving me!" he yawned.

I shot a look at Robbie who was red with embarrassment. His eyes caught mine and we silently agreed to never speak of it again. Glancing back at Andre and Beck, I offered them a smile, "Sorry, I just had a really bad dream. I jolted up, scaring Robbie and landing on you 'Dre, sorry."

Andre's expression softened and he rubbed my arm soothingly, Beck's arms wrapped around me as he shifted me further into his lap and kissed the side of my head. "You okay now, hmm?" His warm breath fanned across my bare shoulder.

"Yeah, now that you're holding me I am. How cheesy am I?" I giggled softly, allowing my head to fall back onto his shoulder, exposing my neck to him.

"Oh very cheesy, but I love cheese." He kissed my neck softly.

"You're so odd." I lifted my one arm up and behind me, latching my hand onto the back of his neck, and pushing his mouth against my neck again. He growled playfully and nipped and sucked at my neck, causing me to arch up. For one embarrassing moment I forgot that we were not alone. When this dawned on me, I quickly pushed his head away and looked at Andre who had a shocked expression written all over his face. I just hoped that he couldn't see Beck's excitement that I _felt_ pressing into my lower back.

"My god, you guys are like a couple of horny bunnies." Jade's voice stirred from across the room. "Please tell me you didn't do anything whilst we were all sleeping in the same RV."

My cheeks burnt hot and I could feel Beck fidgeting, trying to find the right words. We didn't do that _much_ and we certainly didn't go _that_ far…

"No, Jade. Tori and I did not do dodgy stuff." Beck voice was firm and confident. I'm sure if I had spoken I would have made squeaking sounds, then I would have passed out.

"Ah so you did do stuff then? Just not 'dodgy' stuff?" Jade pressed further.

Andre and Robbie exchanged glances. Andre shuddered and Robbie raised his hand, as if asking a question. Beck noticed Robbie's raised hand, "Yeah Rob?"

Robbie looked down at his hands, fidgeted slightly and then looked back at Beck, "Um, Beck, you know, because you and Tori have… Um what I'm trying to ask is… How exactly do you get a girl to, like um, agree to that sort of thing?"

Andre, Jade, Beck and I gave Robbie weird looks. Beck spoke up in a very confused voice, "Rob, what sort of thing are you referring too?"

Robbie sighed, obviously nervous, "Oh come on Beck, you know…" This boy really chooses the wrong place and time. He is just so awkward, poor kid.

"No Robbie, I have no idea what you're going on about. Does anybody?"

Beck's question was met with a chorus of no's.

"How do you get a girl to agree to sleep with you?"

And then there was silence, Andre's mouth dropped open, Beck's body became ridged , Jade just stared at Robbie and I felt all the color drain from my face.

"Dude…" Beck spluttered out after a moment.

"Rob, this is not the time or the place for such questions!" Jade yelled, pointing at an innocent sleeping Cat.

"Oh my chizz Robbie, you don't ask a guy that _in front_ of his girl." Andre exclaimed, shuddering at the thought.

"Umm…" did they all really think Beck and I had slept together already? Was I being a prude this whole time for not sleeping with him?

"I'm sorry, I just really wanted to know!" exclaimed Robbie, getting up and hurrying out of the room. Beck sighed and lifted me off his lap, stood up and motioned for Andre to follow him outside to where Robbie was probably pacing. As Beck got up, I noticed that he was only in a pair of blue boxers, which hung loosely off his waist, exposing that all-so-sexy top part of his hip and groin. When he turned, I bit my lip and sighed softly, admiring the view.

"That, Vega, is called sexual tension." Jade said, with a smug look on your face, "And judging by the amount of it between Beck and yourself, I'm going to guess that you guys haven't sealed the deal yet."

Shit. Shit. Shit. Panic. Panic Mode. Extreme Panic Mode.

"And your silence means yes, correct?" Jade gave me another smug look.

I looked down at my hands, my face heating up again. When I finally looked up again, Jade had a cocky grin. And then it hit me, Jade was gloating, gloating that Beck and her slept together, that they had been each others firsts and that I would never be that to Beck. She knew him better than me in one aspect of his life and she was using it to push my temper, my insecurities. Just when I though she had changed, she goes and does something like this.

"Yes, Jade. Beck and I haven't had sex, alright? I wasn't ready for it and he was fine with it. We decided yesterday that we would do it, I told him I was ready. Is this your way of making fun of me? I'm sorry that I have morals and that I'm scared, okay?!" a lone tear escaped my left eye, and for a single moment, a soft look crossed Jades features.

Her arched eyebrows dropped, and her smug look wiped itself off her face, and in the kindest way I've ever heard her speak, Jade said the following, "Its okay, Tori. There is nothing wrong with being scared to take that step, don't feel ashamed. You should actually feel proud that you've kept to your morals for so long. I don't regret sleeping with Beck, I just wish we had waited a little while longer, until we were both completely ready. It's not scary when it happens, if you love each other, it should be beyond amazing. Don't be scared, trust him and trust your own judgment. You'll be fine. I don't hate you, I never have. I was just jealous, but I've gotten over it now. You've grown on me, so I'll listen if you ever need someone."

Speechless. What just happened? "Jade…"

A mean scowl replaced her friendly features, "Tell anyone I said that, and you're dead. And just because I admitted to liking you, does not change the way I treat you, I kinda like having a sparring partner that isn't afraid to shut up for me."

"Okay." What else was I supposed to say? I'm still in shock. "Oh and Jade?"

"Yeah?"

I got up and walked to where she was now standing and gave her a hug, which she returned, "Thanks."

The guys walked in then, and Beck seemed to panic, obviously thinking Jade had me in some sort of headlock. I pulled away from Jade and mouthed Beck a 'later'. He nodded in response.

Just then, Cat sat up groggily. "What did I miss?"

We all sighed in relief, because who wants to corrupt Cat?

Beck clapped his hands together, "Okay, we need to go to the gas station. Who's coming?"

There was a heated debated on this matter. We all said that Beck should go, seeing as it is his RV, but Jade and I both said that if Andre went too, they would be leaving us girls alone on a deserted road. Robbie protested, saying he would protect us, we were all silent for a few seconds before it was agreed that Beck, Jade and I would go, leaving Andre to look after Cat and Robbie.

"Okay, so let's get going now guys." Beck said, walking over to his closet and pulling on a pair of blue jeans. He obviously couldn't find a shirt, because his head was in his draw. This boy, I had told he should clean out his closet, but no…

I walked up behind him whilst the others were getting dressed, and squeezed his sides. He jolted out of his shirt hunt with an angry expression on his face, he relaxed when he saw it was me, grinning and kissing me quickly. When he pulled away, I ran my finger from the top of his chest to just where his jeans started. He took in a sharp breath and shook his head at me when I pulled away and grabbed a shirt for him.

"How did you…" he asked, gesturing to the shirt I had just tossed at him.

I shrugged and grabbed a top of mine out of his closet to throw on over my tank top. "Hey, I told you to clean this place up. Now cover me whilst I change my pants."

He moved in close to me, spreading his arms and making himself look bigger, so he could cover my body. I motioned for him to turn around and face the other way.

"What? So I don't get to look?" his voice was low and husky.

A blush covered my cheeks again, and when I shook my head, he raised his eyebrow and held his ground. I shrugged, and slowly slipped off my sweatpants, taking my time to tease him. His eyes dropped from mine and glazed over as they traveled down. Then very quickly, I slipped on a pair of faded jeans, and his trance broke. His eyes, dark with lust, met mine. "Such a tease."

"Well," I trailed my finger up his side and clasped the hair at the back of his head, "I don't want to do dodgy stuff in front of our friends, but who's to say I won't when we are alone later?"

Beck suddenly turned around and shouted, "Okay people, let's get going. I want to be home by this afternoon. I _need_ to be home by this afternoon." And with that he charged out of the RV whilst pulling on his shirt.

Jade looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I shrugged, playing innocent, but deep inside I was just as eager to get home and be alone as Beck was. I was just about to follow Beck outside when Cat stopped me.

"Oh my gosh Tori! When did Beck propose?" she said excitedly, grabbing my right hand and looking at Becks ring on my finger.

"He didn't Cat…"

She looked up, confusion evident, "But why do you have his ring? You didn't steal it, did you?"

I laughed, this girl is priceless. "No, Cat. He did give it to me, as a promise ring and nothing more."

He mouth formed an 'o' shape. "One time my brother-"

Jade interrupted her story by violently grabbing my shoulder and yanking me out of the RV, causing me to fall into the red dust.

"Ow!" I yelled, glaring at her.

"Bye Tori!" Cat waved and turned to Robbie and Andre to continue her story.

Beck offered me a hand, which I took, getting up and dusting myself off. "What the hell was that for?"

Jade shrugged and started walking, "What we spoke about earlier. Let's go."

Beck looked at me, "What now?"

"Nevermind, lets get going, so we can get _going_." He smiled at that and grabbed my hand in his, as we started off down the road.

After about twenty minutes of walking and silence, Jade started up. "How far is this darn gas station? And if I'm going to be alone with you guys, will you stop being horny and all over each other?!"

I sighed, this was going to be one hell of a day…

Just as I thought that, an old station wagon drove past us from the direction of the RV. We all cocked our heads to the side, because we truly believed we were on a deserted road. The car suddenly stopped and started reversing backwards to us. I went into panic mode, hoping that we would not land up killed on the side of the road, perhaps we should have left Jade with the others and taken Andre with instead…

The car stopped next to Jade, who was out in front, and rolled down its window. A cherry looking woman stuck out her head and in a sickly sweet voice asked, "Are you three from that abandoned RV up yonder?" she pointed in the direction that we came, and Jade slowly nodded, obviously dubious of the lady.

"Where are you heading?"

"Um, the gas station for a spare tire…"

"Do you three need a lift, because we could get the kids to squash up." The woman offered kindly.

Jade looked at us and we shook our heads. "No, its fine, we'll walk."

"Don't be silly, it's about another twelve miles or so."

Jade's face paled, and before I knew it, she was opening the door and squashing in next to two young children. "Coming Vega and Beck?"

Beck looked shocked and the same thought obviously went through his mind, we couldn't leave Jade alone with strangers, so he got in and I sat on his lap. When I looked to the front I noticed, a chubby man with a unruly beard who seemed to be in his late forties, driving the car. The kids looked odd too, the boy had a unibrow and the girl had really dirty hair and to top it all off they kept giving us creepy little grins. I shifted closer to the door, so did Beck and so did Jade. We tried our best to stick to our side of the creepy car.

The woman twisted in her seat as the car lurched forward. "I'm Miranda Von Fleef, and this is my husband Doug and my children Ben-Jonathan and Meggy-Rose." Whoa, Von Fleef sounded a lot like Van Cleef, Sinjins' surname. And what horrid names for those kids… Although the names did fit their looks.

Beck cleared his throat and spoke up, "I'm Beck, and this is my friend Jade and my girlfriend Tori."

The woman smiled at us, "Oh what lovely names, don't you think kids?"

The children nodded stiffly. Meggy-Rose reached out her hand and touched my cheek bones, "Whoa, are those real cheekbones? Momma, look at this girl's cheekbones."

"Astonishing, absolutely beautiful, both you girls are. And you young man, are very handsome indeed with your fluffy hair."

Creepy people. Seriously creepy people.

"Thanks." Beck said, swallowing and gripping me tighter. Jade even shifted closer and if she could have, she would have probably been sitting on Beck's lap with me. If Jade was creeped out, then I was scared.

"If I was you boy, I'd date them both." Doug's gruff voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh, the irony." Muttered Jade.

"What was that dear?" asked Miranda.

"Oh, it's just ironic that your husband said that, because we used to date…" Jade realized her mistake of sharing too much personal information.

"Oh, well. Nice choice." Miranda whispered that last part and I laughed silently.

We hit something and the car threw me forward, which left me gripping onto a very sticky seat. I lifted my hand up and saw it was red. Oh god, not blood…

Beck and Jade saw it too and they both gulped. How many more miles?

And then to top things off, little Ben-Jonathan started humming a very eerie tune, all the while looking at us.

"So dears, far from home are we?" Miranda asked, hope in the tone of her voice.

"Momma, I'm hungry. I want to eat th-" began Meggy-Rose.

"Hush!" Miranda snapped quickly, "So Beck, Tori you too seem very much in love, willing to die for one another I presume?" She looked over her shoulder, a glint forming in the corner of her eye.

My head started feeling dizzy from all the terrible thoughts running through my head. "I, I, yeah…"

"Well then, aren't you in luck today?"

Beck choked, "Sorry, what?"

I swear I heard a chuckle come from the front of the car, "Oh nothing, nothing at all."

I leaned further into Beck, "I'm really scared." I said only low enough for Beck and Jade's ears.

They nodded and Jade responded, "Look, we have two options. One, we either go with it and bolt the minute we see the town, or two; we jump out the car now."

"I say we go with it, if we jump who's to say they won't ride over us." Said Beck.

"Yeah I," I saw the town coming into view and piped up, "Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Von Fleef, but this is our stop."

Miranda turned her head, "Oh but dears, we would love to eat-"

"Holy shit, they're cannibals! Bail! Bail!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, pushing open the door and leaping out, rolling to a stop. Beck and Jade followed, and the car stopped, Miranda got out and advanced towards us. I jumped to my feet, pulling up Beck and Jade and the three of us made a mad dash to the little town, heading straight for the gas station. Miranda yelled behind us.

"Dears, I was saying we would love to eat a meal with you! Dears? Oh well, off to Hollywood loves."

We ran into the gas station, slamming the door shut behind us and sinking low to the floor. "Oh my god!" I whispered.

"Are they gone?" Jade asked.

Beck sat up and peeked out the window, nodding his head, then dropping back down. He roughly grabbed my head and pushed his lips to mine in a chaste kiss, then turned to Jade and planted one on her head. She pulled away.

"What was-"

"That was to say thank god we didn't get eaten by people!" Beck stood up, and walked over to the confused mechanic, arranging some tires.

I turned to Jade and we both let out a sigh of relief, "Out of all the weirdo's…" she muttered, shaking her head.

"Those kids were just…" I shuddered and we said 'creepy' at the same time.

After a while, Beck walked back over to us, spare tire in hand along with a gas container. "We need to grab some gas just in case and the I suggest we _**walk**_ back to the RV."

'Yes!"

"Hell yeah, no more crazy people!"

The three of us walked outside and started filling the gas container, Jade soon ditched Beck and myself to get a bottle of water.

He walked over to me and hooked his fingers in my belt loops, roughly pulling me towards him, kissing my neck, jaw and then my mouth. His lounge found its way into my mouth and began massaging mine. My hands twisted themselves in his dark locks, keeping his mouth planted firmly on mine. Our kiss was short lived.

"Not to interrupt or anything, but Vega?" Jade asked.

I pulled away from Beck and looked over to where she was pointing.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that the phsyco clown from when we took Cat to that not so dead lady's place?"

And you think my day couldn't get any worse… It was indeed that clown and he was walking towards us.

"Run!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, and we took off back down the road, to the safeness of the RV.

By the time we got back to the RV, we were exhausted and all I wanted to do was go home. We arrived to find Robbie outside, playing with a sock puppet. He excitedly ran over to us.

'Hey guys! We were worried, let's put this tire on and go home!"

Jade grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently, "I'm freaking out man! Freaking out!" she then stormed into the RV.

Robbie gave us a questioning look and we replied with "It's a long story."

Just then Cat came out and said something so unusually sensible, "I'd say if we want to get going, that we all help Beck put the tires on, you know as in team work. Then we drive home and relax."

I nodded, this day was weird, really, really weird. Andre came out, singing some really sad song and gave me a long hug, then without saying anything, he grabbed the tire and started replacing the busted one. Beck shrugged and walked over to help him.

I was thrilled when we got everything ready and set to leave. I would not be returning or going on another group outing for a while. Beck and I clambered into the car as everyone else filed into the RV. We took off, speeding all the way home, and away from those crazies and the clown. Becks hand found mine, gripping it tightly. "You know, one day when we're famous, this will make one hell of a story."

I laughed, "Yeah it would, something we can tell over and over again. Sorry that this didn't turn out the way I planned."

"Sorry? Don't be sorry, I think I just had the best adventure of my life with my best friends and my crazy girlfriend." He said, laughing.

We soon dropped everyone off. Andre was still singing sad songs, Cat was still making sense, Robbie was still playing with his sock puppet and Jade was still freaking out.

When Beck pulled his car into the drive way, we happily got out and made our way over to his RV, sprawling out on his bed. My head in the crook of his neck, our legs entwined. I could hear the rhythmic sound of his heart fill the comfortable silence that fell around us. I was just so sleepy; all I wanted to do was fall asleep in my boyfriends' arms.

"Beck?" I whispered, tracing patterns on his t-shirt clad chest.

"Yeah?" he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I know I said we'd do that thing tonight, but…" I trailed off.

"But you're tired." He finished.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. After almost being eaten today, I'm really not in the mood either. When it happens, I want it to be special, I want it to be right. Everything's gotta be perfect. Right now, I just want to fall asleep in my girlfriend's arms." He kissed the top of my head as I snuggled further into his embrace.

"I love you, Beck."

"I love you too."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. The events of the last two days replaying themselves. Beck and I sure had some insane memories. I just can't wait to make loads more.

Pfft, stupid cannibals, thinking they could eat Beck! I mean Jade, sure, why not? But not my super sexy, fluffy haired, Canadian boyfriend.

**Thank you for the lovely reviews and alerts! It means a lot :P So the next chapter… Maybe Bori's first time? Let me know ;)**


End file.
